peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Tiger
(This page concerns the Dancehall singer. For the English indie band of the same name, see Tiger(2)). Norman Washington Jackson (born 1960), better known as Tiger, is a Jamaican dancehall musician active since the late 1970s. He is known for his growling style of deejaying, often imitated by other dancehall deejays since his initial rise to fame. He first recorded as a singer under the name Ranking Tiger, his first single being "Why Can't You Leave Dreadlocks Alone?" in 1978. In the early 1980s he began working as a deejay with the Black Star sound system, often performing alongside fellow deejay Bruk Back and singer Anthony Malvo. (read more on wikipedia) Links To Peel Peel was a fan of dancehall music and would receive regular imports of records from that genre including artists like Tiger, whose vocal styles has been described as "multi-voiced and totally deranged". Peel mentioned receiving a letter from his friend Dirk, complaining about the DJ playing dancehall music on his programme. He responded on his 23 June 1990 (BFBS) show: "I got a letter from my pal Dirk to complain about the inclusion in these programmes of records by Tiger and Admiral Tebbit, both of them superb artists in my view and quite clearly if Dirk continues to listen to these things he'll eventually come round to my way of thinking. He'd better." Tiger's music was regularly played by Peel between the late 80's and early 90's, when the artist was releasing many singles. Shows Played ;1986 *12 October 1986 (BFBS): No Puppy Love (7") Kings Crown *13 October 1986: No Puppy Love (7") Kings Crown *28 October 1986: No Puppy Love (12") Thunder Bolt *12 November 1986: Bad Boy Style (7") Kennedy Intl *19 November 1986: Bad Boy Style (7") Kennedy Intl ;1987 *14 January 1987: Robot (7") Sunset *01 April 1987: Me Name Tiger (LP - Me Name Tiger) Mango *06 April 1987: The Works (LP - Me Name Tiger) Real Authentic Sound *07 April 1987: Tiger Talking (LP - Me Name Tiger) Real Authentic Sound *13 August 1987 (Radio Bremen): Na Lef Ya So (album - Me Name Tiger) Vibes ;1989 *10 July 1989: How You Do (7") Digital-B *24 July 1989: How You Do (7") Digital-B *27 July 1989: How You Do (7") Digital-B *29 July 1989 (BFBS): How You Do (7") Digital-B *31 July 1989: How You Do (7") Digital-B *27 September 1989: Come Back To Me (12") Techniques *23 October 1989: Hide And Seek () Steelie And Clevie *01 November 1989: Come Back To Me (12") Techniques *02 November 1989: Hide & Seek (7") Steely & Clevie *04 November 1989 (BFBS): Hide & Seek (7") Steely & Clevie *30 December 1989 (BFBS): Bark And Bite (7") Jammy's Records ;1990 *08 January 1990: Rain From The Sky (7") Penthouse *17 January 1990: Rain From The Sky (7") Penthouse *25 January 1990: Make Up Your Mind (7") Music Works *15 March 1990: Pill Fi You Sickness (7") Blue Trac *20 March 1990: Pill Fi You Sickness (7") Blue Trac *03 April 1990: Pill Fi You Sickness (7") Blue Trac *09 April 1990: Look Like Me (7") Taxi *10 April 1990: No Idle Jubie (7") Jammy's *19 April 1990: Look Like Me (7") Taxi *19 April 1990: No Idle Jubie (7") Jammy's *21 April 1990 (BFBS): Look Like Me (7") Taxi *25 April 1990: No Idle Jubee (12" - No Idle Jubee / Lean On Me) Super Power *09 May 1990: Look Like Me (7") Taxi *19 May 1990 (BFBS): Look Like Me (7") Taxi *31 May 1990: Bother Them () New Name *02 June 1990 (BFBS): Bother Them () New Name *05 June 1990 / Mostly Peel June 1990: Bother Them () New Name *16 June 1990 (BFBS): Bother Them () New Name *12 July 1990: Worries & Problems () New Name *30 September 1990: Tiger In The Dance (7") Blue Trac *07 October 1990: 'Tiger In The Dance (7")' (Blue Trac) *19 October 1990 (BFBS): Tiger In The Dancehall (album - Touch Is A Move) Mango ;1991 *02 February 1991: Tom The Peeper (7") Exterminator *08 February 1991 (BFBS): Tom The Peeper (7") Exterminator *23 February 1991: Time *08 March 1991 (BFBS): Dress Back (7") Penthouse Records *18 May 1991: That A Mad Dem (7") Jammy's *31 May 1991 (BFBS): That A Mad Dem (7") Jammy's *01 June 1991: That A Mad Dem (7") Jammy's *09 June 1991: That A Mad Dem () Jammy's *10 June 1991 (BBC World Service): That A Mad Dem (7") Jammy's *09 November 1991: 'When (7")' (Steely & Cleevie) *10 November 1991: 'When (7")' (Steely & Cleevie) *28 November 1991 (Radio Mafia): When (7") Steely & Clevie *29 December 1991 / Best Of 1991 Vol 6: Dress Back ;1992 *02 February 1992: One Room Shack () Big Ship *09 February 1992 / Best Of 1992 Vol 2: One Room Shack *22 February 1992 (BFBS): 'One Room Shack (7 inch )' Big Ship Records with Freddie McGregor *29 February 1992: 'One Room Shack (7 inch )' Big Ship Records *02 March 1992 (Ö3): 'One Room Shack' *12 December 1992: Beep Beep Move Over (7") Hide And Seek ;1993 *10 January 1993 (BFBS): Beep Beep (LP - Claws of the Cat) Chaos *05 February 1993: Chaos (Jungle Mix) (7" - Chaos) Hide & Seek *21 February 1993 (BFBS): Chaos (Jungle Mix) (7") Hide & Seek *23 February 1993 (BBC World Service): Chaos (7") Hide & Seek *28 February 1993 (BFBS): Chaos (7") Hide & Seek *06 April 1993 (John Peel Is Jakki Brambles): Chaos External Links *Wikipedia *Discogs *MySpace Category:Artists